In wireless networks, such as long term evolution (LTE) networks, the location of user device is tracked for various reasons, such as providing location-based services and determining the location of a user who placed an emergency call. Because current location tracking technology relies on global positioning system (GPS) technology to determine device location data, location information may be difficult or impossible to determine for a device that is not outdoors or is otherwise unable to detect signals from GPS satellites. When a device is not able to detect GPS satellite signals, a service provider may not be able to determine a device's precise location, even if the device is in communication with a base station. Other technologies, such as triangulation, can be used to estimate a location, but not with the precision provided by GPS technology.